Bad Romance
by LeiaAlexan Sw
Summary: Billy y su mejor amiga semi fantasma Leia, estan en la manción muy aburridos, y entonces se les ocurre cantar en el estudio. (si yase mal sumary pero no se me ocurre nada)


_**Hello to all, como está mi ingles? Bueno creo que terrible pero bueno... Acá les dejo un One-Short para que tengan algo que leer.**_

 _ **Serie: Dude Thats My Ghost/Ey, Ese Es Mi Fantasma.**_

 _ **Pareja: Ectofeature,**_

 _ **Nota: Los personajes no son míos, y sus derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, Excepto Leia que es es total y absolutamente mio.**_

 _ **Nota 2: Este One-Short está basado en la canción Bad Romance, pero puede encontrar un video en español, no les dejo el link pero si como encontrarlo.**_

Busca en Youtube: **Ey , ese es mi fantasma ECTOFEATURE bad romance audio en español +16**

 _ **Bueno los dejo con el One-Short**_

 _ **-Capítulo Único-**_

Está Billy Joe Cobra en su antiguo cuarto que actualmente le pertenece a su primo lejano Spencer Wright, el cual y se había ido a ver un maratón de películas de terror en el cual iban a nominar al cortometraje y largometraje más terrorífico, por eso Billy estaba en el cuarto, aunque su primo tuviera 15 el era totalmente capaz de llamarle por si algo no iba bien, a demás como quería que Billy estuviera ahí sin casi ahorcarlo del miedo?.

Justamente estaba pensando en esto cuando su mejor amiga Leia bajó a comprobar que estuviera bien, ya que aveces se ponía algo frágil cuando no estaba su primo. Leia es una chica mitad humana, mitad fantasma, que, desde que Billy tenía 4 años no se alejaba de el, era su mejor amiga y la consideraba parte de su familia, para el era casi como una hermana, pero no en lo fisiológico ya que su cabello era castaño y no azabache, sus ojos eran castaños y ella era un poco mayor que Billy, por 10 años, así que tenía 29, pero por ser la mejor amiga de Billy, conservaba una actitud infantil. Pero al igual que el tenía una magnifica voz, aunque solo Billy la hubiera escuchado. Siempre se vestía con una camisa manga ¾ color lila con algunos detalles magenta, con blue jeans normales, con zapatos deportivos magenta y su cabello suelto

Una vez estuvo cerca de el se sentó a su lado, ya que estaba sentado en su antigua cama.

-Baruch?-Preguntó con una voz suave

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digan Baruch

-Si lo sé, pero a mi si me dejas decirte así verdad?

-Si, pues eras la única que sabe que Billy Joe Cobra, solo es una máscara

-Lo se, y gracias

-No hay de que

-Oye

-Si?

-No te sientas mal, el volverá, siembre lo hace

-Bien-Dice con poco animó

-Oye, arriba ese animo-Dice parándose y colocándose enfrente de el

-Como?

-Que tal si vamos al estudio y cantamos un rato?, eso siempre te anima-Dice sonriendo

-Bien-Dice con una sonrisa de medio lado

Los dos flotaron y atravesaron el techo hasta llegar al estudio. Una vez llegaron Leia preguntó:

-Y bien Baruch? Que quieres cantar?

-No se, lo que quieras, esta vez decide tu

-Yo decido? Quien eres y que hiciste con Baruch Cohen?

-Nada Leia, es solo que se nota que tienes ganas de elegir

-Bien, que tal Bad Romance?

-Suena bien ya que nadie me gana en igles-Lo dice con egocentrismo quien sabe por cuanto

-No te creas, mejor en español

-Bien-Dice un poco molesto

-Ok empecemos

Leia coloca la canción en modo sing-along

"Ohhhh-Ohhhh-Oh-Oh-Oh, atrapado en un mal amor..."-Cantan Billy y Leia al mismo tiempo- "Ohhhh-Ohhhh-Oh-Oh-Oh, atrapado en un mal amor...""Ra-Ra-Ra-Ah-Ahh...Ra-Ma-Ra-Ma-Maa...Ga-Ga-Oh-La-Laa, tu mal romance... Ra-Ra-Ra-Ah-Ahh...Ra-Ma-Ra-Ma-Maa...Ga-Ga-Oh-La-Laa, tu mal romance..."

"Quiero lo malo, lo malo de ti...Lo quiero todo te quiero para mi, muero de amor, mor,mor, mor, quiero tu amor...(Yeas)"-Canta Leia

"Quiero tu dama y el tocar de tu mano, quiero que sudes y que nunca sea en vano, quiero tu amor, mor, mor mor, quiero tu amor (mor, mor, mor, quiero tu amor)-Canta Billy con Leia cantando lo que está dentro de ()

"Sabes que te quiero, y que te necesito, quiero tu mal, tu mal amar"-Canta Leia

"Quiero tu odio y tu amor a la vez, tu romance me hace tanto mal (ohhhh-ohhhh), quiero tu amor y tu venganza a la vez tu romance me hace tanto mal,(ohhhh-ohhhh-oh-oh-oh) atrapado en un mal amor,(ohhhh-ohhhh-oh-oh-oh) atrapado en un mal amor,Ra-Ra-Ra-Ah-Ahh...Ra-Ma-Ra-Ma-Maa...Ga-Ga-Oh-La-Laa, tu mal romance..."-Cantan los dos

"Quiero tu horror y el diseño del mal, eres culpable todo un criminal, robas mi amor, mor, mor, mor, quiero tu amor"-Canta Billy

"Quiero tu mente pensado muy mal, y en mi ventada siempre verte llorar, quiero tu amor, mor, mor, mor, quiero tu amor"-Canta Leia

"Sabes que te quiero, y que te necesito, quiero tu mal, tu mal amar"-Canta Billy

"Quiero tu odio y tu amor a la vez, tu romance me hace tanto mal (ohhhh-ohhhh), quiero tu amor y tu venganza a la vez tu romance me hace tanto mal,(ohhhh-ohhhh-oh-oh-oh) atrapado en un mal amor,(ohhhh-ohhhh-oh-oh-oh) atrapado en un mal amor,Ra-Ra-Ra-Ah-Ahh...Ra-Ma-Ra-Ma-Maa...Ga-Ga-Oh-La-Laa, tu mal romance...Ra-Ra-Ra-Ah-Ahh...Ra-Ma-Ra-Ma-Maa...Ga-Ga-Oh-La-Laa, tu mal romance..."-Cantan los dos

"Walk walk fashion baby, work it, move that bitch crazy, walk walk fashion baby, work it, move that bitch crazy, walk walk fashion baby  
work it, move that bitch crazy, walk walk passion baby,work it, i'm a free bitch baby"-Cantan los dos

"Quiero tu amor, no quiero soledad, quiero tu amor, no quiero tu amistad, i want your loving, i want your revenge, quiero tu amor, no quiero tu amistad, no quiero tu amistad (atrapado en un mal amor), no quiero tu amistad (atrapado en un mal amor)...Want your bad romance"-Canta Billy con Leia cantando lo que esta dentro de ()

"Quiero tu odio y tu amor a la vez, tu romance me hace tanto mal (ohhhh-ohhhh), quiero tu amor y tu venganza a la vez tu romance me hace tanto mal,(ohhhh-ohhhh-oh-oh-oh) tu mal romance, atrapado en un mal amor, tu mal romance, (ohhhh-ohhhh-oh-oh-oh), tu mal romance, atrapado en un mal amor, tu mal romance, (ohhhh-ohhhh-oh-oh-oh) tu mal romance..."-Cantan los dos finalizando con una nota semi alta.

-Guau, no sabía que seguías cantando tan bien-Dijo Billy

-Oh, callate Baruch-Dice dandole la espalda

-No te enojes...-Dice quedando a un lado de ella- No lo dije con esa intención

-Bien

 _ **Y bien como quedo? Espero de su parte un bello Review y si se puede, que escuchen la canción al mismo tiempo que leen la letra, asi sabran por que tanta repetidera en la última parte.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego**_

 _ **LeiaAlexan SW fuera**_


End file.
